


The Soldier's Dreams

by Djunn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Fanfiction, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djunn/pseuds/Djunn
Summary: Chaque être humain possède une âme-soeur. Lorsque le moment de leur rencontre se rapproche, les premiers mots de leurs moitiées s'écrivent sur la peau de leur bras pour qu'ils puissent ainsi se reconnaître.Eren pourtant est le seul à ne pas avoir reçu la phrase de sa moitiée, mais cela est la dernière de ses préoccupations. A l'instar une série de rêves étranges le tourmente toutes les nuits le rendant fou un peu plus à chaque fois.





	1. Premier rêve

**Author's Note:**

> Je décide de poster enfin cette histoire (ma toute première fanfiction) qui me tiens à cœur et qui a vu toute son écriture se clôturer tout d'abord sur wattpad avant d'atterrir aujourd'hui ici. Ladite écriture a duré un peu plus de deux ans et je ne cache pas ma tristesse lorsque j'ai marqué le mot ''Fin'', c'est pourquoi j'espère redécouvrir ici le plaisir de poster ses chapitres a nouveau en espérant qu'elle vous plaise!  
> Sur ce je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture~

Du silence.

Un silence où seul le vent se faisait entendre, vent froid et violent qui faisait tomber les dernières feuilles des arbres encore debout. Le même vent froid qui s'infiltrant sous ses vêtements le fit se réveiller en sursaut. Il leva doucement sa tête, le cou engourdi par sa mauvaise position, et regarda devant lui d'un regard presque absent. Rien. Il battit des paupières plusieurs fois pour éclaircir sa vision jusqu'alors flou mais il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Le champ face à lui semblait désert, toute trace humaine, excepté la sienne, avait disparu. Pourtant une immense couche de brouillard cachait le front, lui donnant alors un sentiment d'incertitude et de malaise. 

Il regarda de gauche à droite étirant par la même occasion son cou endoloris. Des milliers de débris de maison couvraient le sol, le rendant difficile d'accès. La bataille avait semer ses balles, récoltant maintenant le désastre de la ville. Son souffle devint court, alors que ses yeux observaient les dégâts.

 

Il voulu alors se relèver se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'attarder ici, mais une douleur atroce le cloua à nouveau au sol. L'électrochoc qui parcourut son bras en une fraction de second le fit sursauter de douleur et haletant il n'osa pas bouger de nouveau. Il tourna la tête vers son bras remarquant pour la première fois sa propre position. Il avait pensé qu'il été allongé à terre entouré de débris de bois et de murs de béton. Seulement, maintenant il découvrait qu'il était prisonnier sous les morceaux de construction. 

Son bras se trouvait sous le contour en bois d'une fenêtre et un des vices avait pénétré sa chair. Il ravala sa salive posant son avant bras gauche à terre avec précaution et se reposa dessus de tout son poids, ramenant ainsi vers son estomac ses genoux pour pouvoir se redresser un peu tandis qu'il entendit derrière, une planche de bois glisser sur les autres morceaux de la demeure. 

Cependant il n'eu pas le temps de se retourner pour regarder puisqu'une fois de plus la douleur frappa son bras le faisant presque crier. Il serra alors les dents et de sa main libre et tremblente, attrapa le bois pour ramener vers lui son bras meurtri. 

Il regarda pendent un petit moment sa blessure, le souffle saccadé puis lança un nouveau regard devant lui. Il fallait qu'il le fasse et vite ! Il perdait du temps à hésiter, il ne pouvait pas en perdre d'avantage. Il ramena alors son attention vers le vice et mit sa main dans sa poche récupérant une serviette brodée avant de la mordre à plein dents et de glisser sa main sur la partie découverte du vice.  
Son coeur battait si fort, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait le voir exploser. Il posa un dernier regard déterminé sur le bout de métal avant de l'arracher d'un seul élan, envoyant le contour de la fenêtre un peu plus loin. Son corps se cambra de lui même de douleur alors qu'il serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler. 

Mais il n'attendit pas que la douleur passe. Prenant sa serviette, il banda son bras aussi vite que ses doigts tremblants le lui permettaient et après avoir jeté un dernier regard rapide de gauche à droite il se leva à moitié, avançant ainsi courbé, posant des pas doux sur la terre mais vif. Après tout sa vie en dépendait. 

Il marchait aussi vite que les débris le lui permettaient se cachant contre les morceaux de murs et de ruines encore debout. La base de l'unité C6 était malheureusement encore très loin. Et il s'inquiétait déjà assez de voir le front désert d'autant plus qu'il ne possédait aucune arme sur lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que s'en était fini de lui, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant. La base était beaucoup trop loin, et il savait que la sienne avait dû être maintenant bombardée, ses camarades eux étaient sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il était…

Il secoua sa tête ne voulant plus y penser. Il regardait le sol avec précaution, c'était lui aussi son pire ennemi. Les mines qui pouvaient y être cachées et l'idée de marcher sur l'une d'elle suffisait à lui glacer le sang. Il faisait froid aussi et son corps était maintenant engourdi mais son instinct de survie lui donnait la force de courir malgré la peur, la fatigue et la douleur.

Tout à coup il crut avoir un vertige, mais c'était la terre qui tremblait. Il tourna alors la tête d'un coup pour voir des explosions au loin. Le silence qui régnait il y a peine une minute n'existait plus, au lieu on pouvait entendre la bataille engagée.

C'est alors que tout devint flou, il courait il le savait mais il ne sentait presque rien, seules les explosions arrivaient jusqu'à lui, il respirait vite et ses poumons lui brûlaient. Les images se mélangeaient dans sa tête à une vitesse folle. 

Puis. 

Un choc.

Il senti sa tête frapper le sol brutalement. Le noir complet rempli sa vision tandis qu'il senti la douleur percer chaque partie de sa tête le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscient.  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau cependant, il vit d'abord le ciel gris, il pensa à la pluie et l'odeur humide qui émanait de la terre prouvait bien qu'il avait plut. L'odeur de poudre de dynamite dans l'air remplissait ses narines l'étouffant presque tandis qu'il entendait le bruit de pas s'approcher de lui, suivi de l'apparition d'une silhouette. Plus celle-ci s'approchait et plus elle devenait nette. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin bien visible, il pu identifier un homme de petite taille mais pas moins imposant.

Son regard se posa directement sur le bras de l'homme devant lui, il remarqua alors le drapeau qui appartenait à ses...ennemis. Le soldat avait son arme dirigée vers lui, et paraissait tout à fait calme. Son visage était couvert seuls ses yeux se reflétaient dans les siens : gris acier. 

Il vit l'homme faire un mouvement vers lui, faisant battre son cœur plus fort. Ça y est mon heure est venu se dit-il. Un vacarme assourdissant le frappa de plein fouet alors que des images se mélangeaient dans sa tête une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il vit son ennemi lui tendre la main. Il leva alors la sienne pour la lui donner sans qu'il sache pourquoi mais avant de l'atteindre......il se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve si long comme s'il avait dormi depuis des jours. Il remarqua son bras tendu vers le plafond puis l'abaissa doucement se mettant assis sur le matelas. Il repoussa ses draps et passa sa main sur son front douloureux.

\- Encore un rêve......où je ne me souviens de rien.

Ces rêves devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Il soupira, remémorant seuls ces yeux gris aciers qui le regardaient. A qui appartenaient-ils ? Il ne saurait dire si c'était un homme ou une femme, ou même un animal. Seule la couleur lui restait en souvenir après ses réveilles.

Il tourna la tête vers son réveille radio. Cette fois il avait fait fort : l'horloge indiquait 04h 27 du matin. Il décida de se lever sachant qu'il ne dormirait plus. Il se dirigea vers son armoire, récupéra un t-shirt et un jogging puis les mit en vitesse avant de mettre ses chaussettes et de se diriger vers la salle de bain où il passa de l'eau sur son visage. Son reflet dans le miroir semblait fatigué, le coin de ses yeux était rouge et sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude. Il regarda les gouttes d'eau rouler sur son visage avant de glisser doucement son regard vers son avant-bras gauche.

Rien.

Il avait en quelques sortes espéré y trouver une phrase ! Même pas, un seul mot ! Mais rien n'apparaissait. Sa grand-mère ne lui disait rien, elle continuait à lui sourire gentiment, lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'un jour lui aussi à son tour verrait apparaître la voix de son âme-sœur sur son bras. Jusqu'à la tous ses amis avaient vu des phrases s'écrire sur leurs bras, même sa grande sœur et son meilleur ami l'avaient !

Depuis son plus jeune âge on lui avait appris qu'à ses 17 ans les premiers mots de son âme-sœur apparaîtraient sur son bras, signe que leur rencontre était proche. Mais lui aurait bientôt 18 ans et pour l'instant pas un seul point d'exclamation n'était apparu.

\- Bon sang c'est niais à en chialer, se dit-il à haute voix, puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il me faut une âme-sœur ? J'ai d'autres problèmes à régler plus important ! Comme essayer de dormir plus de 5h.  
De ce pas, il sorti de la salle de bain les cheveux toujours en bataille comme à son habitude. Il descendit les escaliers en douceur pour ne pas réveiller ses grands-parents et sa sœur puis attrapant son blouson et mettant ses baskets il sorti dans le froid de l'hiver, la nuit n'aillant pas encore fini sa tournée.

Il avait prit l'habitude de faire des promenades aussi matinal depuis le jour où ses cauchemars avaient commencés à faire leur apparition. Mettant ses mains dans ses poches il commença à marcher d'un pas décidé vers le parc du quartier. Arrivé il alla directement vers le sapin décoré par les enfants et les parents vivant près de chez lui, et il se souvenait avoir aimé faire cela un jour lui aussi.  
Il s'assit enfin devant lui, après avoir enlevé la neige sur le banc, et resta ainsi, dans le silence de l'aube attendant que le réveil du soleil chasse les ténèbres de son esprit. 

Plus tard lorsqu'il revint chez lui, l'heure affichait 7h et sa grand-mère et Mikasa étaient déjà aux fourneaux tandis que l'odeur de gaufres faites maison emplissait ses narines. Son estomac vide approuva l'odeur délicieuse pendant qu'il alla dire bonjours à sa petite famille, sa grand-mère lui sourit ne relevant pas le fait qu'il soit une nouvelle fois sorti tôt le matin. Sa sœur cependant le ménagea moins.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es sorti encore si tôt dehors !? Tu te prend pour le père Noël avant l'heure ?

\- Oh oui~ et je peux déjà te dire que tu n'auras pas de cadeau cette année, dit-il en tapotant sa tête, mais sa sœur lui jeta un regard noir tapant sur sa main pour la lui enlever de ses cheveux.

\- Allez les enfants arrêtez de vous chamailler dès le matin. Leur grand-mère leur sourit à tous les deux avant de poser les assiettes sur la table, mangez vite !! Vous allez finir par être en retard !

Eren tira la langue à sa sœur qui en retour lui donna un coup vif dans les côtes qui lui coupa le souffle, avant d'aller s'assoir devant son assiette.

\- Ouch !!T-tu n'est vraiment pas dans tes sabots ce matin hein Rudolphe, rajouta le garçon grimaçant à cause du coup.

Et c'est ainsi que le petit déjeuner continua, dans le cocon chaleureux de la famille...ou du moins presque.

******************

Il attendait son bus maintenant depuis quinze minutes, dans le froid. C'était la même chose tous les matins mais il préférait toujours attendre plutôt qu'être attendu. Quand enfin il le vit s'arrêter devant lui il monta et remarqua qu'il y avait peu de passagers ce jour-là. Malgré tout il ne restait tout de même pas une place libre, c'est pourquoi il se mit dans un coin du bus se tenant à la rampe froide qui lui glaça la main à peine l'eu-t-il touché, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de se tenir tant on conduisait mal dans ce bus. Il était même sûr que c'est ici qu'il trouverait sa mort un jour. 

Quelques minutes à peine pourtant, il soupira trouvant le bruit des conversations terrible. Toutes ces voix mélangées lui donnaient la migraine, et surtout, surtout ! Cette fille qui prenait le bus chaque matin en même temps que lui. Elle parlait fort ! Elle était toujours accompagnée de son amie qui elle parlait doucement et la corrigeait lorsque la brute faisait une faute dans ses révisions de leçons. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela lui rappelait un sentiment de son rêve: un bruit assourdissant qu'il n'avait plus envie d'entendre.

Mettant son casque et choisissant une musique machinalement, il ferma les yeux soufflant jusqu'à trois, se disant qu'il était seul. C'était un grand avantage que son esprit arrivait à imaginer. Il pouvait effacer la présence des autres tant qu'il avait l'impression d'être seul dans le bus. Il regarda alors par la fenêtre son reflet apparaître et disparaître au rythme des lumières qui se posaient dessus tandis que dehors il faisait encore sombre.

Se rendant compte qu'il ne lui restait plus que trois arrêts avant d'arriver devant son lycée, Eren révisa une dernière fois sa leçon d'histoire mentalement avant de revenir brusquement à la réalité. Les gens autour de lui apparurent à nouveau ainsi que le vacarme incessant des voix. Quelqu'un l'avait bousculé alors qu'il se retrouvait les fesses au sol aillant perdu l'équilibre à cause de l'incapable qui conduisait devant.

Relevant enfin doucement la tête il remarqua la personne qui l'avait fait tomber. Son sang se glaça en voyant le garçon devant lui. Sa bouche et son nez étaient enfouies dans son écharpe, mais ce qui retiens sont attention fut la couleur de ses yeux : gris acier. 

L'instant d'après, il vit le garçon faire un mouvement vers lui, il lui tendait la main. Un horrible sentiment de déjà-vu le frappa de plein fouet alors qu'il eut l'impression d'entendre quelque chose exploser derrière lui le faisant sursauter. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois il saisit la main de l'inconnu et se releva. La main du garçon était chaude, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'explorer plus longtemps puisqu'il la lui relâcha. Eren était encore perdu dans ses yeux, il se dit même qu'il avait dû être passé pour un fou pour le fixer autant, tandis que de son côté le jeune homme ne disait rien, il le regardait calmement comme s'il voulait s'assurer de l'état de santé de l'autre, après tout c'est lui qui l'avait bousculé. Une question brûlait les lèvres d'Eren et il ne la retient pas plus longtemps.  
\- Excuse moi mais..on ne se serait pas rencontré quelques part ?..T-tes yeux...je les reconnais....

Le garçon face à lui ouvrit grand les yeux une fraction de seconde, comme s'il ne croyait pas ses oreilles, mais il ne dit rien. Eren attendit un moment et se demanda si l'autre l'avait entendu et s'apprêta à répéter sa question lorsqu'il se rendit comte que son bus s'était arrêté devant son lycée.

\- Eh merde ! Il se tourna vers l'autre qui n'avait pas bougé et lui demanda pressement, dis-moi tu prends ce bus demain ?

Le garçon hocha doucement la tête arquant un sourcil.

\- Oh..dans ce cas...attend moi ici demain s'il te plaît, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose et c'est très important..

Lui faisant alors au revoir de la main il courut vers la sortie du bus rejoindre l'entrée de son lycée, laissant l'autre jeune homme bouche bée. Après tout il venait de donner un rendez-vous dans un bus à un inconnu.


	2. Second rêve

Après avoir rejoint son lycée Eren n'attendit pas plus la sonnerie pour monter dans sa classe. Une nouvelle journée de cours commençait, mais cela n'empêcha pas Eren de se perdre dans ses pensées.   
Il repensa à son rêve puis aux yeux gris acier. Il se souvint une nouvelle fois de l'inconnu dans le bus et se rappela de ses propres mots avant de sentir ses joues chauffer. Il se rendait compte combien il avait était ridicule maintenant qu'il repensait à la scène. Tout d'abord à le fixer comme un idiot et de plus lui donner rendez-vous dans le même bus le lendemain. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux se traitant de tous les noms.   
Qu'est-ce que ce gars pouvait bien faire de son rêve, se dit-il. Il se demanda alors même ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire si jamais il le verrait le lendemain. Il s'imagina alors la conversation stupide qu'il aurait et se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas tout simplement lui dire « Eh salut, moi c'est Eren, en fait je rêve de toi depuis quelques mois et j'adore la couleur de tes yeux, tu crois qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés quelques part tous les deux ? J'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît ».   
Il réfléchit un moment avant de frissonner de terreur. « Ça c'est ce que les garçons disent aux filles dans les films à l'eau de rose !! Si je lui sors ça, il va me casser une dent avant de se tirer en m'insultant...non ce n'est décidément pas une bonne idée il aurait peut-être mieux fallu ne rien dire... »

\- JAEGER !!

Il sursauta si fort qu'il failli tomber de sa chaise avant de relever sa tête vers son professeur qui venait de crier son nom et qui le regardait maintenant d'un air agacé sur le visage.

\- Bien enfin ! On a réussi à se réveiller, c'est qu'il doit se passer des choses intéressantes dans votre tête pour ainsi bouger, soupirer, changer de position dans votre siège- le volume de la voix du professeur augmentait de plus en plus à chaque énumération et Eren savait, il allait crier- ALORS QUE VOUS ÊTES EN DEVOIR !!

Eren grimaça à la voix grave de son professeur et dit d'une voix polie.

\- Je suis désolé monsieur, j-j'ai terminé mon devoir…

\- Cela ne vous donne pas le droit de déranger les autres !! Maintenant sortez de ma classe et attendez dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse !!! Et ne vous éloignez sous aucun prétexte !

Eren serra les dents s'en voulant à lui-même de ne pas avoir fait plus attention, puis avec un léger « oui monsieur » il sorti de la classe en silence récupérant son sac au passage.

Après avoir fermé la porte il regarda des deux côtés le couloir vide avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur soupirant et s'asseyant au sol en regardant devant lui. Il attendit là un moment ne pensant déjà plus à l'inconnu aux yeux gris acier tandis que le froid lui donna tout à coup une envie pressante de dormir. Il n'avait dormi que quatre heures cette nuit et ses yeux se fermaient d'eux même sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Il ne put lutter alors d'avantage et laissa ses paupières se fermer plongeant doucement dans un sommeil difficile. 

**********

Un couloir froid et silencieux s'offrait à sa vue. Tout sentait le moisi et tandis qu'il clignait plusieurs fois des yeux pour se réveiller, des lumières brèves s'infiltraient par les fenêtres brisées du bâtiment. Son crâne bourdonnait, son cœur lui faisait mal et il pouvait sentir ses battements faire écho comme des tambours dans sa tête. Il était allongé à plat ventre, et en se relevant de la poussière tomba de son uniforme.   
Le soleil dehors avait bientôt fini de se coucher et un vent froid s'infiltrait par les fenêtres, remplissant le couloir de courant d'air qui passant sur lui, lui ébouriffaient les cheveux tandis qu'à cause d'un violent vertige, il dû se tenir au mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il porta sa main à sa tempe et ferma les yeux un petit moment pour calmer les tambours qui tapaient dans sa tête.   
Le mur derrière lui était son seul soutien jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main se poser sur son épaule le faisant sursauter tandis qu'en relevant la tête il tomba nez à nez avec son ennemi. 

\- Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Ça fait une heure que j'attends ton retour..

Eren le regarda comme surpris avant de devoir secouer sa tête pour ramener son esprit à la réalité. 

\- J'ai..essayé de rallumer les compteurs électriques...mais je me suis pris un jus...j'ai du tomber dans les pommes..

L'homme devant lui retira sa main et soupira. 

\- Est ce que ça va...?...

Eren sentit une autre brise passer sous son uniforme allant chatouiller sa nuque.

\- Je suppose...j'ai un sifflement horrible à l'oreille mais à part ça ça va…

L'homme hocha la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre. 

\- On ne va pas rester longtemps ici de toute manière..on s'en va demain.

Eren sentit quelques chose taper son pied et attirer son attention et en baissant la tête il remarqua un poste radio. 

\- Eh tu m'écoute ?...

\- Euh..j'ai trouvé ça..je viens juste de me souvenir…

L'homme baissa le regard à ses pieds tandis que ses yeux s'illuminèrent à la vue de l'objet. 

\- Elle est en état de marche.. ?..

\- Elle en a l'air..essayons…

\- Là on va plutôt bien s'entendre tous les deux..bon boulot Eren..

Le jeune homme sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés en récupérant la radio dans sa main. Son sourire semblait joueur presque amusé comme un enfant. Eren lui secoua sa tête tandis qu'il se décida de le suivre jusqu'à la pièce où ils avaient posés leurs affaires.   
Par la suite il regarda le jeune soldat essayer d'établir la ligne de l'engin tandis que parfois des voix métalliques prononçaient des mots incompréhensibles jusqu'à ce que..

-...épete..l'unité A a été neutralisée aujourd'hui résultats des recherches, aucun survivants, les autre unités de terre doivent continuer à avancer vers l'est..

\- Tiens tiens~ ce ne seraient pas tes camarades ? , dit l'homme.

Eren reconnu la voix d'un de ses généraux qui parlait. 

\- Le bataillon aérien sera déplacé demain à l'aube, voici les coordonnées des nouveaux QG : 23° nord-ouest- 34A234...soyez prudent et battez vous pour la patrie..

De nouveaux bruits étranges survinrent depuis la radio avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne une nouvelle fois faisant soupirer le soldat au yeux gris. 

\- Bon...au moins on a une nouvelle indication d'endroit..

Eren ne dit rien, il était bien préoccupé par la situation. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à cent pour cent à l'homme près de lui, et il était clairement entrain de trahir son propre camp. Le jeune soldat remarqua son état. 

\- Eren..

Il leva le regard vers le soldat qui le fixait de son visage inexpressif.

\- Ne réfléchi pas trop d'accord...c'est mauvais dans ces situations...tes camarades s'en sortiront seuls..comme les miens je l'espère..

\- Oui...tu as raison je suppose..simplement..nous sommes censés être ennemis et..c'est pas vraiment facile de t'avoir à côté de moi..

\- Problème de confiance hein..?

Le jeune homme sourit en arquant un sourcil amusé.

\- Ouais..on peut dire ça..

Eren le regarda à nouveau et sentit un étrange sentiment remonter le long de son ventre, le même sentiment que celui qu'il ressentait en descendant en pique sur ses rafales. Il ravala sa salive. 

\- Tu devrais dormir un peu...tu es crevé, c'est moi qui vais patrouiller ce soir...je promets de me retenir de te tuer~

Eren savait qu'il ne faisait que plaisanter mais il ne put détacher son regard du sien comme s'il cherchait une preuve, mais pas seulement, la couleur qui se reflétait dans ses yeux était probablement une des plus belles choses qu'il avait dû voir de sa vie. Le soldat se mit alors sur le côté en s'approchant un peu de lui. 

\- Et arrête de me fixer comme ça un peu...tu es flippant..., dit-il en hochant la tête et pinçant une des joues d'Eren. 

\- aïe!..d-d'accord pardon..j-je m'en suis pas rendu compte..., Eren détourna le regard les joues un peu rougies à cause de l'accusation en repoussant la main du jeune homme. 

\- Tu es vrai-...

Le soldat n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une secousse fit trembler le sol les faisant se relever tous les deux. 

\- C'était quoi ça !!??..

\- On aurait dit une explosion venant du rez-de-chaussée...y'a quoi la bas..!??

Un voile de compréhension passa devant les yeux du plus vieux. 

\- Oh merde... les explosifs..

Tous les deux se levèrent avant de sortir de la pièce en courant descendant jusqu'à l'étage en dessous en vitesse. 

\- Wow....ban je suis content qu'on ai rien eu.., dit Eren le souffle court. 

Le jeune homme jura, se passant une main dans ses cheveux regardant la pièce complètement calcinée par l'explosion. Eren utilisa le tissu de son uniforme pour protéger son nez et sa bouche à cause de la fumée. 

\- C'est les compteurs électriques...ils ont dû essayer de les utiliser à distance...sauf que vu l'état dans le quel ils sont..ça n'aurait pas pu finir mieux..., dit Eren s'approchant dans la pièce fronçant son regard sur les fils des compteurs puis sur les paquets près des fenêtres. 

\- C'est de la dynamite ces cartons...faut qu'on les dégage d'ici avant que ça nous saute dessus…

\- Attends Eren ne t'approche pas...je suis pas sûr que-...

Eren se tourna vers lui mais il tomba à la renverse son pied ayant touché un des fils qu'il n'avait pas vu à cause de l'obscurité présente. Il sentit une chaleur passer sur son corps le faisant sursauter. Le même sifflement que précédemment remplis ses tympans tandis qu'il entendait la voix du jeune homme lui parler. Une voix de plus en plus lointaine. 

-...-ren...Eren !!!!…

Il sursauta se redressant d'un coup. Armin se trouvait devant lui en le secouant pour qu'il se réveille. 

\- Hey Eren....enfin tu te réveilles...comment tu as fais pour t'endormir dans le couloir ? Son ami rit se moquant de lui. 

Eren le regarda perdu, puis tournant la tête de gauche à droite il remarqua les élèves qui traversaient le couloir, un brouhaha incessant remplissait les salles des classes et lui donnait un mal de tête horrible. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. 

\- Les compteurs électriques....

Armin fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce que son ami venait de dire. 

\- De quel compteurs tu parles Eren ? 

Eren le regarda mais ne dit rien n'étant pas sûr lui même de ce qui se passait. Peu après, la sonnerie retentit le faisant sortir de sa transe tandis qu'Armin l'entraînait déjà vers le prochain cours une mine inquiète sur le visage. 

*****

À la pause déjeuné, il essaya de raconter à son ami son rêve, mais peine perdu, il ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment. Son seul souvenir restait le même, celui du visage de l'homme aux yeux gris, qui ressemblait au garçon qu'il avait vu dans le bus....mais il lui avait semblé plus vieux...peut-être six ou sept ans plus vieux. Il n'en savait rien.  
Le restant de la journée, il se concentra beaucoup plus sur ses cours. Sa tête lui faisait très mal pourtant et le soir rentré chez lui il se dépêcha de prendre son dîné, un bain et se mettre au lit. Mais il ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, au contraire. 

\- Il faut que je le revois....

Il avait hâte d'être le lendemain, il allait revoir le garçon du bus et qui sait il aurait peut-être des réponses.   
Mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Il se mit d'abord sur le côté droit, mais étant lassé il changea de position pour se mettre sur le côté gauche. Quelques minutes plus tard il se mit sur le dos bougeant ses jambes de gauche à droite mais finit peu de temps après par se mettre sur le ventre essayant de dormir, sans succès. Il se leva alors, repoussant les couvertures agacé et alla s'assoir à son bureau. Il prit une feuille et commença alors à tracer quelques traits essayant de reconstituer les yeux de son inconnu. 

***********

Le lendemain il descendait la rue en courant tel un dératé essayant d'attraper son bus qui était déjà à l'arrêt. 

\- Rhaa!!!! J'ai oublié de mettre le réveille~!!!!!!!!!!! 

Il redoubla de vitesse et arriva devant la portière qui s'ouvrit devant lui avant de rentrer dans le bus essoufflé, essayant de récupérer son souffle et remerciant le conducteur de l'avoir attendu. Se dirigeant ensuite vers une des places libre, il ferma les yeux pour se calmer un peu. Il s'était réveillé en retard et n'avait même pas eu le temps de déjeuner. Sa soeur ne l'avait pas réveillé aussi pensant sûrement qu'il commençait ses cours plus tard.   
Il soupira et se maudit de tous les noms avant de poser son sac entre ses jambes relevant un peu la tête pour regarder les passagers. Il observait curieusement chaque visage. Cela lui fit un effet étrange puisque d'habitude il essayait de les ignorer. Son regard se posait sur chaque place occupée, sur chaque parcelle de visage espérant y trouver ses yeux gris. Il tourna alors la tête derrière lui et fit le même chemin de visage en visage. Mais aucun de ceux qu'il avait déjà vu....ne ressemblait au sien.   
Il attendit jusqu'à l'arrêt de son lycée, guettant l'entrée du car. Mais au bout d'un moment il dût se rendre à l'évidence. Le garçon n'était pas venu. Défait, il laissa aller sa tête contre la vitre, un sentiment mi-frustrant, mi-triste rongeant son cœur. Et quoi !? Il avait vraiment cru que cet inconnu serai venu juste pour ses beaux yeux !? Il avait sûrement mieux à faire que venir écouter les histoires d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il avait dû lui dire qu'il prenait ce bus seulement pour se débarrasser de lui. 

Il soupira avant de descendre du bus à son arrêt se dirigeant vers l'entrée de son lycée. Quel boulet ! Si ça se trouvait, ce garçon n'avait même pas eu toute à fait les même yeux que celui de son rêve. Il avait sûrement du rêver. Après tout ces derniers temps il n'était pas dans son état normal. 

\- Hey fait attention !!! 

Un klaxon le fit sortir de ses réflexions brutalement le ramenant à la réalité. Il tourna la tête vers sa droite remarquant la voiture qui s'était arrêtée devant lui. Son coeur loupa un battement. Il se retira de la route en vitesse en courbant sa tête plusieurs fois pour s'excuser.   
Décidément non, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il avait besoin de se calmer, ses rêves le déconcentraient beaucoup trop. 

Après cela, assit à sa place dans chaque cours il se donna pour mission d'essayer de tout oublier. Rien n'était vrai au final. Il dormait mal ses derniers temps mais cela arrivait à tout le monde. Ses rêves n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance si ? Il décida que non.   
Cela n'en valait pas la peine, ce garçon n'existait que dans ses rêves.


	3. Le Son de sa Voix

Une semaine était passée sans que rien ne change. Eren n'avait au final pas réussi à se convaincre seul. En attendant, ses rêves étaient devenu plus violents, plus...réels. De plus, maintenant il était capable de se souvenir partiellement de ceux-ci. Il comprit rapidement alors qu'il se trouvait être un soldat déserteur, qui essayait de trouver un moyen pour rentrer chez lui. 

Toute fois, ses rêves avaient fini par devenir des cauchemars. Les scènes de guerres se multipliaient. Chaque petit bruit suffisait à le faire sursauter. Et parfois il avait même du mal à se réveiller. Comme ce matin là.   
Il pouvait sentir son corps crispé entre les draps, il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il se battait pourtant, sentant ses dents se serrer et sa voix résonner dans la chambre, des gémissement presque étouffés s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il respirait difficilement. 

Puis. 

Un seul mouvement.

Il sentit son dos toucher son lit comme s'il venait de changer de position. Sa respiration se calma, son corps se libéra, il pouvait bouger de nouveau. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux regardant le plafond de sa chambre, essoufflé. Se relevant contre la tête du lit, il sentit son T-shirt et son bas de pyjama le coller au corps à cause de la sueur tandis que ses mains étaient tremblantes et ses lèvres sèches. Passant sa main sur son visage pour repousser ses mèches frontales il sentit quelques chose mouiller celle-ci, c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que ses joues étaient humides de larmes. 

Il les essuya, avant de se rallonger sur son matelas. Il était épuisé. Son corps tout entier criait fatigue, et son esprit plus encore. Ses rêves ne lui laissaient aucun répit, et à ce moment là, il aurait aimé ne plus jamais rêver. Il aura aimé avoir la tête vide de tous souvenir. Il aurait aimé ne plus rien ressentir, appart le sommeil apaisant dont il avait besoin, tandis que peu à peu il finit à nouveau par se rendormir épuisé. 

***

Lorsqu'il se réveilla trois heures plus tard, il était presque 9h du matin. Il repoussa les couvertures et mit des vêtements confortables et chauds après avoir pris une douche rapide. Il mangea ensuite le petit déjeuner que sa grand-mère avait laissé pour lui, écoutant les informations avec son grand-père. 

\- Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ?! 

\- Oui ça allait, répondit Eren en souriant, je suis quand même encore fatigué. 

Il mentait bien sûr il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. 

\- Tu n'as qu'à retourner dormir, nous sommes en week-end tu peux te le permettre, et je dois dire que tu as une mine effroyable Eren. 

Son grand-père grimaça en l'examinant de ses yeux clairs et vif. 

-.....je ne pourrais pas me rendormir tu le sais bien, puis de toute manière je dois aller faire une course en ville pour mamie, elle voulait que je passe à la poste pour poster un paquet pour son amie.

\- Haa...toujours entrain d'offrir des cadeaux, je n'en ai jamais vu l'utilité. 

Eren rit doucement. 

\- C'est des confitures de mirabelles et d'abricots..d'après ce que m'a dit Mikasa…

Après avoir finit sa discussion, parlant avec son grand-père de tout et de rien, il s'habilla de sa veste et sorti de la maison. 

***

Dehors, il faisait un froid de canard. Sur les arbres, les feuilles avaient finis par mourir. Les trottoirs étaient couverts d'une mince couche de neige et le ciel était gris de nuages. Eren regardait en marchant, les différents magasins qui avaient commencé à décorer leurs vitrines à l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de briller de bonheur en voyant les guirlandes sur les branches des arbres, ainsi que les différentes statues de glace posées sur les parcs, qui faisaient rire les plus jeunes de joie et sourire les plus âgés de bonheur. 

Il inspira l'air frais de l'hiver souriant dans son écharpe, l'odeur de la neige ayant rempli ses narines. Il semblait détendu, presque soulagé. La fatigue était toujours là mais ses idées étaient beaucoup plus claires. Son âme d'enfance, gâtée par les flocons de neige qui se posaient sur sa tête lui donnaient l'envie de courir et se jetter dans l'herbe enneigée. 

Il allait poser un deuxième pas lorsqu'il percuta un obstacle qu'il n'avait pas vu, glissant au sol à cause du choc. Clignant alors des yeux plusieurs fois et relevant la tête il se retrouva nez à nez avec.......son inconnu au yeux de glace. Son cerveau mit du temps à enregistrer l'information, si bien qu'il resta figé.   
De son côté, l'autre garçon s'était relevé en vitesse et lui tendait la main un air désolé sur le visage. Il semblait pressé comme s'il voulait s'enfuir en courant, c'est pour cela qu'il n'attendit pas plus avant de prendre la main d'Eren et de l'aider à se relever. Il le regarda une dernière fois avant de commencer à partir passant près de lui, mais Eren qui était revenu à lui entre temps le retiens par le bras. 

\- A-attends....je te reconnais...tu es le garçon du bus...qui m'a bousculé..

Il sentit l'autre garçon se crisper, tandis que ce dernier ne dit rien et ne fit même pas l'effort de tourner la tête vers lui. 

\- Euhm...je...est ce que tu es pressé ?...j'aurais aimé te parler juste un instant...je sais que c'est soudain et que l'on se connaît pas mais…

Eren s'arrêta, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait s'y prendre mais maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé par ce pur hasard, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir sans même essayer d'y voir plus clair. 

Pourtant son inconnu semblait comme figé, et aucun mot ne franchissait ses lèvres. 

\- Pourrais-tu m'accorder quelques minutes s'il te plaît...., le ton de la voix d'Eren était devenue presque suppliante. Le voir là lui rappelait les souvenirs de ses rêves, et son épuisement revint vers lui de plein fouet.

Il ne le laisserai pas s'en aller.

Mais le garçon ne fit rien. Il ne se retourna pas, mais il ne s'en alla pas non plus. Il ne dégagea pas son bras prisonnier de la main d'Eren. Enfait il ne donna aucun signe de vie.

Il avait le dos tourné et semblait attendre. 

\- J-je...m'appelle Eren...je suis..

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler d'avantage que le jeune garçon fit volte-face vers lui le regardant de ses yeux gris acier et le faisant sursauter. Il avait eu raison. Il ne s'était pas trompé en disant qu'il ressemblait au soldat de son rêve. Le visage de son inconnu était inexpressif, toute fois il pouvait déceler des rougeurs sur ses joues, probablement à cause du froid. On aurait dit une de ces belles poupées en porcelaine qui malgré leur beauté ne montrent aucune expression. Pourtant, Eren pouvait sentir la chaleur de l'autre, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Ce garçon était bien humain. 

\- Euh je...est ce que je pourrais connaître ton prénom !? Dit-il au bout d'un moment, fatigué de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Ce serait un bon début...pour moi.  
Le garçon ne dit rien. 

\- B-bien-sûr tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire non plus c'est vrai... 

Eren passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux se disant que finalement cela allait être plus compliqué que ce qu'il pensait, mais il décida de ne pas abandonner. 

\- Écoute je-...., Eren ne finit pas sa phrase une fois de plus, intrigué par le geste que le garçon venait de faire. Il le regarda mettre sa main dans sa poche, récupérant un petit carnet noir aux rayures orangées et un stylo, puis écrivit quelques chose dedans, avant de le montrer à Eren.   
Le lycéen ne comprit pas tout de suite. Sur la feuille blanche était écrit la phrase suivante:

" Mon nom est Livaï " 

Eren cligna plusieurs fois des yeux à la fois surpris et perdu. 

\- Qu'est....ce que…

Le jeune homme reprit le carnet dans sa main et recommença à écrire dessus avant de le montrer une nouvelle fois à Eren. 

" Connais-tu la langue des signes ? "

Eren qui essayait de comprendre regarda le jeune garçon sans rien dire, mais réussi tout de même à répondre à sa question par " non ". 

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu..me demande cela ?!..

Le garçon le regarda un peu puis avec un soupir presque exaspéré il écrivit une nouvelle fois.  
La phrase disait: 

"Je suis muet " 

Il y eu un long moment de silence. 

-.....h-hein !?...…

Eren sentit son souffle devenir court. Le garçon rajouta sur son carnet une nouvelle phrase mordant sa lèvre inférieur d'un air agacé. 

" Es-tu myope ou analphabète !? " 

Eren resta interdit un petit moment, il venait juste de se rendre comte, qu'il n'avait pas entendu la voix du jeune homme une seul fois. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, son cerveau avait du mal à digérer, il y avait beaucoup de chose qui tournaient dans sa tête: des questions, des excuses, des questions, et encore des questions surtout. 

\- Je...vois…

" Tant mieux " 

\- N-non...je voulais dire...j'ai compris...enfin..je vois aussi...euh..bien peu importe... . 

Eren s'ebrouiffa les cheveux se trouvant ridicule. Alors ce garçon était donc muet. La conversation n'allait pas être facile. 

\- Euhm..est ce que...- Eren réfléchi quelques secondes-...est ce que je peux t'inviter à boire un café ? 

***

Cette idée avait été un fiasco ! Et elle l'était toujours. Au bout d'un instant il avait fini par convaincre le jeune homme à prendre un café avec lui. Cela n'avait pas été facile. Le garçon semblait vouloir s'éloigner de lui le plus possible, comme s'il avait été une sorte de bombe à retardement qui risquait de lui éclater au nez d'un instant à l'autre.   
Il était pourtant toujours là assit devant lui sur cette table en bois, à l'intérieur de ce salon de thé (le jeune homme lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ne buvait que du thé) chaleureux malgré sa petitesse.  
Le silence régnait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Eren ne savait toujours pas de quelle façon il devrait aborder le sujet avec cet inconnu. L'autre garçon semblait tout de même plus détendu. De loin on aurait seulement pu les prendre pour deux amis de longue date qui se plaisaient seulement dans la présence de l'autre sans un seul mot échangé. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. L'un réfléchissait trop, essayant de trouver une stratégie de communication ainsi que sa langue qui s'était perdu dans sa bouche l'empêchant de dire quoique ce soit. Le deuxième doutait de son choix et se demandait s'il ne devrait pas partir. 

\- Voilà vos commandes jeunes hommes, bonne dégustation. 

Le vieux serveur de thé posa les deux tasse devant les garçons les faisant sursauter tous deux. 

\- Oh pardon je vous ai fait peur, rajouta le serveur en souriant se moquant gentiment des deux garçons. 

\- E-euhm..n-non...ce n'est rien...merci pour tout.

Eren lui sourit essayant de remettre ses idées en place.

\- Mais de rien, l'homme lui rendit son sourire avant de retourner vers son comptoir en secouant sa tête doucement. 

Ramenant son attention vers le garçon, Eren le vit récupérer sa tasse avant d'y rajouter un sucre et de mélanger le liquide brun de sa cuillère, faisant de légers cercles de droit à gauche. Eren était facilement hypnotisé à chaque geste que le garçon faisait et ne le savait pas pour quelle raison. Il décida alors de prendre enfin la parole.

\- Je suis désolé une nouvelle fois pour cette soudaine faveur. A vrai dire depuis toute à l'heure je me demande de quelle façon je devrais commencer à t'expliquer. Et je ne trouve toujours pas. C'est difficile de se confier à un inconnu comme je le fais avec toi mais, sache que quelque chose me pousse à le faire., il attendit un peu avant de rajouter, j'ai aussi remarqué le fait que tu m'évite. Je suppose que tu n'as pas voulu prendre le bus avec moi la dernière fois c'est pourquoi je ne t'ai pas trouvé....et cela augmente un peu plus ma curiosité.   
Le garçon l'écoutait attentivement sans rater une miette de ses mots, puis d'un mouvement vif il sortit de son sac une tablette noir et tapant sur les touches, il écrivit quelques mots avant de montrer l'écran à Eren. 

" Je t'écoute " 

Eren le regarda un petit moment puis se mordant l'intérieur de sa joue prit une gorgée de thé pour se clarifier la voix. Le garçon n'avait pas fait attention à ses derniers mots. 

\- Bien je ne vais pas essayer de tourner autour du pot. Seulement voilà, la raison pourquoi je veux tant te parler c'est parce-que je rêve presque chaque nuit de toi...depuis près de 8 mois...ton visage, ta peau, tes cheveux, chaque traits de cet autre garçon te ressemble et..te voir là en vrai c'est vraiment flippant..je veux dire, je suis sûre de ne jamais t'avoir vu avant, pour moi tu....devrais exister que dans mon rêve, alors lorsque je t'ai vu l'autre jour, il soupira puis reprit,...c-c'est le souvenir de tes yeux que je retiens la plupart du temps, du moins leur couleurs, c'est ainsi que je t'ai reconnu... 

Eren s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Ce n'étais pas vraiment la façon dont il aurait aimé commencer. Le garçon face à lui semblait figé, il avait l'air totalement perdu dans ses pensées si bien qu'Eren se demanda s'il l'avait écouté mais peu après il le vit se mordre la lèvre avant de reprendre son expression neutre. Il prit sa tablette pour écrire et la montra ensuite à Eren.

" Il fallait me dire que tu avais le béguin pour moi. " 

Eren relit la phrase par trois fois avant de lever la tête vers l'autre qui arborait un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. 

\- H-HEIN !!?? Mais c'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit !! 

" C'est ce que j'ai compris " 

\- N-non ce n'est pas ça...écoute je...les rêves que je fais de toi ressemblent presque à des souvenirs ! Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de rêves qui se suivent d'une façon aussi anormal que les miens. Dans mes rêves nous sommes tout les deux soldats et..t-tu dois sûrement avoir 7-8 ans de plus…

Eren enchaînait les phrases les unes après les autres sans s'arrêter. Il avait presque envie de lui raconter tous les détails de ses rêves mais il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment à cause du garçon qui venait de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche étouffant sa voix et Livaï le regardait ahuri.  
Tous les deux ne bougeaient plus. Eren le regardait surpris ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire. La main du garçon sur sa bouche était douce et sentait la menthe. Il avait presque envie de fermer les yeux et humer ainsi le doux parfum. Et sans se rendre compte c'est ce qu'il fit.  
De son côté le jeune homme ne bougeait pas non plus. Il regardait Eren perdu. Mais au bout d'une minute sentant le regard de quelques personnes assises plus loin il se résolu à enlever sa main, puis il baissa la tête sur sa tablette avant de commencer à écrire. Eren entre temps ouvrit les yeux. 

" Tu parles énormément ! Et vite ! Comment veux tu que je puisse te répondre !? En plus je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Si tu veux tout savoir je ne fais pas ce genre de rêve et je suis sûr de ne jamais t'avoir rencontré. " 

Plus Eren avançait dans sa lecture et plus ses espoirs se brisaient. Au bout d'une minute à regarder dans le vide il mit son visage dans ses mains. Il était fatigué. C'était une torture. Et la seule personne en qui il avait reposé tous ses espoirs venait de les réduire à néant.   
Il sentit tout à coup la main du garçon taper sur son épaule pour qu'il lui montre son visage. 

" Je veux bien t'aider. On va essayer de faire quelques recherches même si je ne voudrais pas te donner de faux espoirs. " 

Eren surpris n'osa pas bouger. Il pouvait sentir un soulagement se poser sur ses épaules. Mais de l'incompréhension surtout. 

\- C'est vraiment gentil....je...ne sais pas quoi dire. Je veux dire tu ne me dois rien pourquoi faire ça ? 

Le jeune garçon sembla réfléchir un peu avant de répondre. 

" Certes, mais cela m'intéresse de savoir pourquoi tu rêve de moi depuis tout ce temps. En plus j'aime bien la psychologie, même si j'espère pas que tu vas me harceler tout le temps non plus, je serais pas ton psychologue je suis juste curieux. " 

Eren ne dit rien, mais esquissa un léger sourire. Décidément ce Livaï était vraiment étrange. Tout d'abord il semblait l'éviter. Puis maintenant il voulait l'aider. D'un côté Eren était heureux, si le garçon disait vrai il pourrait sûrement l'aider, même si au fond de lui, il aurait aimé qu'il lui dise que ses rêves allaient maintenant le laisser dormir en paix, d'une façon ou d'une autre. 

\- Je..te remercie vraiment..je te suis déjà énormément reconnaissant…

" Heureux de faire ta connaissance Eren " 

Le garçon portait un petit sourire au lèvres comme à son habitude, un sourire joueur. Eren quant à lui sentait les battements de son coeur accélérer. La façon dont ce garçon lui parlait, l'attitude qu'il avait envers lui et la manière d'utiliser son nom sans même le prononcer lui rappelait le soldat de son rêve.  
Le sentiment d'être à ses côtés ne lui semblait pas inconnu au contraire. Le jeune homme dégageait une aura familière et rassurante. Comme si pour la première fois de sa vie il retrouvait son repère dans ce monde où il semblait perdu. Peu après, ses yeux suivirent le mouvement de sa main qui tapait sur la tablette. 

" Arête de me fixer comme ça un peu...tu es flippant " 

Eren sentit son corps frémir. Ce sentiment de déjà-vu, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu ou plutôt vu, dire cette phrase. Il se racla la gorge revenant à la réalité. 

\- P-pardon....je ne m'étais pas rendu compte..

Le garçon sourit sans rien ajouter. Prenant sa tasse de sa main droite, il finit son thé. C'est alors qu'Eren remarqua sa main gauche qui était toujours enveloppée de son gant. 

\- Tu as froid ? 

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil tandis qu'Eren lui montra alors du doigt sa main gauche, cachée par le gant. Le garçon suivit son regard avant d'écrire. 

" Oui un peu. " 

\- Oh..tu voudrais autre chose de plus chaud à boire ?

Le jeune homme secoua doucement la tête. 

" Non merci ça va ne t'en fais pas, d'ailleurs je vais rentrer j'ai des choses à faire. " 

\- Oui je comprends, je t'ai déjà assez pris de ton temps, merci de me l'avoir accordé. 

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en souriant et commença à se lever mettant son blouson puis son écharpe. Eren se leva à son tour prenant ses affaires et laissant au passage un pourboire sur le cendrier de la table.   
Avant de se séparer au sorti du petit salon, ils s'échangèrent leur numéros de téléphone.

\- Merci encore, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part...je suis content d'avoir fait ta connaissance Livaï. 

Le garçon sourit une nouvelle fois hochant la tête. Puis ils échangèrent une poignée de main avant qu'Eren ne parte de son côté.   
Livaï, lui resta un petit moment à regarder le jeune homme s'éloigner en souriant, heureux d'entendre pour la première fois Eren dire son prénom. Il tourna alors les talons à son tour pour rejoindre le métro.


	4. Quatrième rêve

Rentré chez lui, Eren alla se jetter sur son lit la tête remplie de pensées. Au final il n'avait pas eu les réponses qu'il voulait. Il avait cependant fait la connaissance de ce garçon et c'était pour lui une bonne chose. Quelque chose le poussait à vouloir le connaître plus, et il était clairement attiré par son aura. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant, le sentiment familier de connaître quelqu'un sans l'avoir jamais vu.   
Cependant il pourrait aussi se tromper sur son comte...après tout concrètement, rêve ou pas il ne connaissait pas ce lycéen.   
Eren releva tout à coup la tête remarquant pour la première fois combien il faisait froid dans sa chambre. Il se leva et s'approcha du radiateur posant sa main dessus. Froid. C'était étrange, cela n'arrivait jamais à ce que les radiateurs ne marchent pas à cette période de l'année. Il sorti de sa chambre mais la température ne changeait pas. Il vit alors sa soeur descendre les escalier. 

\- Eh Mika..tu sais pourquoi mon radiateur ne marche pas ?..j'ai plus de chauffage dans ma chambre. 

\- Il y a eu une coupure dans toute la maison depuis cette après-midi, on sait pas ce qui se passe mais papi a dit que demain tout devrait s'arranger. Il en a parlé apparemment à l'électricien. 

\- Oh je vois...bon d'accord merci alors. 

\- Attends Eren ne retourne pas dans ta chambre, descend mettre la table on mange bientôt . 

Eren hocha la tête avant de descendre jusqu'à la cuisine. 

Après son dîné il se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien réchauffant son corps gelé à cause du manque de chaleur dans la maison. Il essaya de brosser ses cheveux qui comme d'habitude finirent en bataille peu importe combien il les brossait.   
Revenant dans sa chambre il se dépêcha de se faufiler sous ses couverture pour se réchauffer. Les lumières étaient éteintes et dehors il neigeait encore. Il allait fermer ses yeux lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone vibrer sur son bureau. Il soupira avant de sortir des couvertures courant jusqu'à son bureau pour aller le chercher et revenir en courant sous les couvertures. 

\- Haa fait froid !!!!…

Il alluma son téléphone et remarqua un nouveau message. 

" Tu rêves de moi ce soir aussi ? " 

Eren cligna des yeux puis lu le nom de l'expéditeur. Livaï. Il fut surpris mais répondit quand même. 

" Je ne dors pas encore...je te le dirais demain ! " 

Il n'eût pas beaucoup à attendre que Livaï lui répondait déjà. 

" Cool ! Fait de beaux rêves alors. " 

Eren rit puis répondit à nouveau. 

" Mouis avec toi dans les parages ça ne risque pas. " 

" Ça c'est pas sympa mec ! " 

" je le sais~ " 

" Bon allez va te coucher maintenant ! " 

Eren regarda le message retroussant ses lèvres. 

" Je t'ai vexé ? " 

" Pff, gamin ! Je ne me vexe pas pour rien, maintenant va dormir ! 

" D'accord alors~ Bonne nuit Livaï. " 

" Bonne nuit. " 

Eren éteignit son téléphone avant de se recoucher. Il était vraiment surpris de le voir déjà engager une conversation par messages. Tout à l'heure lorsqu'il l'avait vu au salon de thé il s'était demandé si il répondrait vraiment à ses messages s'il lui en aurait envoyé, après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas.   
Enfin après avoir repassé dans sa tête plus d'une fois la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir il finit par s'endormir épuisé. 

***

Il faisait si froid. Son corps tremblait l'obligeant à bouger d'avant en arrière. L'extrémité de ses doigts était bleuie et presque inactive. Ses dents claquaient tandis que ses yeux se fermaient de sommeil malgré lui et l'odeur de l'hiver remplissait ses narines donnant à son échine encore plus de frissons.   
C'était la troisième nuit qu'ils essayaient de survivre au froid. Ils avaient trouvé ce nouveau refuge qui était très mal isolé et Eren aurait tout donner pour avoir une couverture de plus.

Un peu plus loin, il pouvait sentir le regard de Livaï sur lui de temps en temps qui semblait inquiet. Il y avait de quoi. Ils allaient probablement mourir de froid à ce rythme là. Lorsqu'il parla sa voix était tremblante. 

\- Hey...t-tu tiens le coup Eren ? 

\- P-pas vraiment....je n-ne sens plus mes articulations…

\- Je vois...l-léve toi..j'ai une idée…

Livaï se leva en premier et s'approcha de lui tremblant lui tendant la main. 

\- Q-que veux tu faire ?...

\- Quand on a pas de feu pour se réchauffer..o-on peut toujours survivre à deux...grâce à la chaleur humaine...   
Eren leva la tête à ces mots et ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses joues chauffer. 

\- Allez lève toi…

Livaï lui prit la main l'aidant à se mettre debout. 

\- C-comment veux tu- 

Livaï posa son front contre le sien. 

\- Évite de m'écraser les orteils d'accord ?...

\- Q-quoi ?...

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, au lieu il passa un bras autour de la taille d'Eren et prit sa main dans la sienne. 

\- Tu sais danser !?…

Eren resta ainsi surpris. 

\- S-seulement un peu....mais...

\- Suis mes pas dans ce cas…

Aussitôt dit et aussitôt fait, Livaï recula d'un pas attirant Eren à lui avant de s'avancer obligeant cette fois le jeune homme à reculer. Il continua ainsi de suite ses pas entraînant dans sa danse Eren tant bien que mal. 

Ce dernier au départ perdu suivait machinalement les mouvements du corps du jeune soldat mais remarquant peu à peu qu'il avait un peu moins froid à cause de l'effort, il se laissa aller à la danse sans réfléchir. Ses articulations obligées de bouger se réveillaient peu à peu tandis que son corps tremblait encore un peu de froid. Livaï menait la danse comme un pro et semblait même beaucoup s'amuser de la situation. Il improvisait les pas renversant parfois le corps d'Eren en arrière en le tenant par la taille et la main ce qui fit rire le jeune homme. 

\- Si jamais tu me lâche je te fais regretter d'être venu au monde ! 

\- Oh vraiment ?...

Livaï lui fit un sourire amusé avant de faire semblant de lâcher le garçon qui s'agrippa à lui pour ne pas tomber. Livaï éclata de rire. 

\- Hey !! Tu l'a fait exprès ! 

\- Bien sûr..., Livaï riait toujours aidant Eren qui s'agrippait à lui, à se remettre debout.

Il sourit alors remarquant qu'Eren ne le lâchait toujours pas. 

\- Tu peux relâcher ton emprise sur moi je ne vais pas te laisser tomber ne t'en fait pas, ou bien peut-être que c'est ma chaleur que tu convoite. 

La fierté d'Eren ayant pris un coup il relâcha un peu son emprise seulement pour mieux l'agripper mettant une de ses jambes entre les siennes et faisant un croche pied pour le faire tomber. Seulement le jeune soldat ayant compris ce que l'autre voulait faire l'attrapa par la nuque l'entraînant dans sa chute.   
Eren surpris tomba sur lui si bien que leur deux fronts se rencontrèrent les faisant crier de douleur tout les deux. 

\- Argh!! Le coup de boule..!!..

\- Merde j'ai la tête qui tourne maintenant..

Livaï rit de nouveau à cause d'Eren qui se tenait la tête clignant des yeux. 

\- Tu l'as mérité ça t'apprendras à essayer de me faire tomber. 

\- Te moque pas de moi c'est toi qui a commencé. 

Livaï sourit avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de son camarade qui se trouvait toujours sur lui. 

\- Au moins comme ça on a pas trop froid. 

Eren s'arrêta un moment remarquant en effet que ses mains étaient plus chaudes. 

\- O-oui c'est vrai…

Il y eut un silence avant qu'Eren ne commence à se relever de lui ne voulant pas rester dans cette position gênante et encombrante, mais Livaï le retiens par le bras l'obligeant à se rallonger sur lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et sa taille, pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. 

\- Euh....qu'est ce que tu fais là ? 

\- Chut...les radiateurs ne parlent pas..ils chauffent…

\- Je suis pas ton radiateur !! 

\- Si...et je suis le tiens...du moins pour l'instant...sauf si tu as envie de mourir gelé dans ton coin. 

\- Euh..pas vraiment…

\- Dans ce cas règle toi sur 37°...et dors aussi…

Eren pouvait en effet sentir la fatigue prendre possession de lui à nouveau tandis qu'il posa sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme agrippant d'une main son uniforme. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'il s'endormit, apaisé par la présence de l'autre malgré tout.   
Livaï attendit un peu avant d'entendre le souffle régulier d'Eren se mélanger au bruit du vent qui claquait contre les fenêtres. Maintenant il pleuvait des cordes et il pouvait entendre les gouttes de pluie tomber de la chambre d'à côté, dont le plafond était à moitié manquant. Il releva alors sa main pour attraper la seule couverture qu'ils avaient trouvé, la déployant sur leur deux corps tandis que sa main vint se poser sur les cheveux d'Eren. 

\- Bonne nuit Eren.


	5. Les Fleurs Gelées

\- Eren.....eh Eren réveille toi, il est déjà 10h il faut que tu prennes ton petit déjeuner…

Le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de sa grand-mère qui caressait doucement ses cheveux en souriant. 

\- Ah on se lève enfin...allez dépêche toi d'aller laver ton visage et de descendre manger...ta soeur a préparé des biscuits au fruits secs et pépites de chocolat..tu aimes ça non ? 

Eren ne comprenait qu'à moitié les paroles de la vielle femme encore ensommeillé mais hocha doucement la tête. 

Sa grand-mère sourit et se leva alors pour se diriger vers la sortie. 

\- On t'attend alors dépêche toi…

Eren la regarda partir le regard dans le vide avant de se redresser sur son lit. Il se frotta les yeux regardant longtemps par la fenêtre le soleil briller. Quel rêve étrange.  
Il tourna alors sa tête vers son téléphone qui était posé sur sa table de chevet. Ils avaient dansé...et dormi l'un sur l'autre. Ce serait beaucoup trop gênant de lui raconter ça. Il devrait peut-être juste dire qu'il ne s'en rappelait pas. 

Il soupira se levant et remarqua la douce chaleur dans sa chambre. 

\- Les radiateurs se sont rallumés !!!! 

Il courut coller une de ses joues à l'un d'entre eux. 

\- Haa...ne me quittez plus jamais. J'ai failli mourir sans vous. 

Concrètement il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait eu si froid ou bien si c'était seulement son rêve qui lui faisait croire qu'il avait failli mourir frigorifié.  
Dans tout les cas il était heureux d'avoir une maison chauffée à bloc.  
Il courut se changer avant de passer dans la salle de bain puis de descendre à la cuisine. Il salua sa famille s'asseyant à sa place habituelle et commença à prendre son petit déjeuner. 

Les conversations allaient du tout au rien. 

\- Tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui Eren ? 

\- Euhm..pas que je sache...pourquoi ? 

\- Je me disais que tu pourrais venir avec Christa, moi et les autres au festival du marché de Noël…

\- Euhm non merci ça ira...en plus je viens de me rappeler qu'il faut que je passe au club...j'ai oublié ma batte la dernière fois, j'ai pas envie que les gars s'en servent. 

\- Ah allez c'est qu'une batte ! 

\- Chut c'est mon bébé ! Je laisserai pas Thomas et ses doigts sales la toucher. 

Mikasa lui lança un regard noir lui faisant comprendre qu'il exigerait. En effet elle n'aimait pas savoir son petit frère loin d'elle si bien que leur grands parents avaient eu du mal à la convaincre pour qu'Eren n'aille pas au même lycée qu'elle.  
De son côté Eren détestait qu'on s'occupe de lui comme un enfant naïf qu'il faut protéger de tout. Et c'était son sujet de dispute préféré avec sa soeur et parfois même ses amis.  
En fait au fond de lui....il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à protéger aussi. Ses pensées se dirigèrent directement vers le soldat de son rêve. Lui aussi semblait le protéger.

\- Et voilà il est reparti dans son monde ! Eh Eren tu m'écoute au moins !!? 

Il sursauta revenant à la réalité. Mikasa avait l'air d'avoir dit quelque chose.

\- Euh non...et là je dois y aller ! Passe une bonne journée au festival…

Il sourit et embrasse la joue de sa soeur avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre entendant sa soeur crier après lui. 

\- Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça !! 

Dans sa chambre il finit de préparer son sac avant d'entendre la porte claquer lui faisant comprendre que sa soeur venait de partir. Il regarda sa montre et attendit un petit moment assit sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. Une minute passa, puis deux et d'autres encore. Il gardait toujours la même position faisant le vide dans sa tête. Cependant son téléphone le sorti de sa transe, vibrant plus loin sur son bureau. Il releva la tête vers lui puis se leva et sorti de la chambre en le récupérant au passage le mettant dans sa poche puis descendit les escaliers jusqu'à l'entrée. 

\- Mamie !! J'y vais on se voit plus tard ! 

La voix de sa grand-mère depuis la cuisine lui répondit aussitôt. 

\- D'accord fait attention à toi..et ne rentre pas trop tard. 

\- Promis ! A plus tard…

Il finit de mettre ses chaussures avant de sortir de la maison fermant la porte derrière lui et marcha jusqu'au métro où il prit la ligne M. Étant dimanche, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de passagers si bien qu'il put s'assoir attendant d'arriver à sa destination. Il voulu mettre ses écouteurs mais le silence paisible du métro lui plut d'avantage si bien qu'il remit les écouteurs dans sa poche. C'est alors qu'il sorti son téléphone pour comprendre pourquoi il s'était manifesté plutôt. Il indiquait seulement " batterie chargée ". Il soupira. Mais avant de le remettre dans sa poche, il se rappela qu'il devait écrire à Livaï pour lui raconter son rêve.  
Il commença son message mais s'arrêta pour réfléchir. 

" Comment suis-je censé écrire ça...il va vraiment me prendre pour un détraqué mental. Bien faisons dans ce cas de la stratégie.... " 

Il recommença à écrire. 

" Salut, j'espère que tu as bien dormi ! Pour répondre à ta question d'hier soir...j'ai bien rêvé de toi ! Mais cela n'a pas été aussi violent que d'habitude...nous avons changer d'abri...seulement le temps était très mauvais, il pleuvait et le bâtiment dans lequel nous étions, isolait mal (je crois qu'il y avait des fenêtre cassées et quelques chambres étaient ouvertes à cause des bombardements). J'avais très froid mais on a réussi à s'en sortir, au final je me suis endormi dans le rêve et je me suis réveillé dans la réalité. Voilà j'espère que je t'ai pas trop ennuyé avec tous ça mais si c'est le cas...tant pis pour toi c'est toi qui m'a demandé, tschus~ ! " 

Il relu son message avant de l'envoyer et de remettre son téléphone dans sa poche. Bien ainsi il n'avait pas menti....il avait seulement dissimulé quelques petits...détails. Il soupira une nouvelle fois regardant par la fenêtre avant de se lever pour descendre à son arrêt.  
Il marcha vite traversant les rues au sorti du métro avant de se diriger vers un bâtiment de couleur grise et blanche. Il poussa la porte et marcha jusqu'au fond du hall d'accueil où une porte s'ouvra devant lui. Les murs intérieur du bâtiment étaient remplis d'affiches et de photos de sportifs et d'équipes de sport. A la sorti il arriva au dehors d'un immense terrain de sable où des lignes blanches limitaient un diamant.  
Eren jetta un regard au terrain avant de se diriger vers le préau à sa droite où se trouvaient les vestiaires des garçons. Il allait ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il senti un poids se poser sur ses épaules. 

\- HEY !! Battery comment ça va !? 

Eren tourna la tête presque surpris, pour se trouver nez à nez avec un de ses coéquipiers (le plus bruyant), qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et le regardait un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Moins bien depuis que tu es la..

\- Ça c'est pas gentil... 

Le garçon fit semblant d'être blessé tandis qu'Eren se dégagea de son bras pour s'engouffrer dans les vestiaires utilisant sa clé pour récupérer ses affaires dans son casier. 

\- Eh attend moi Ereny~ 

Eren leva les yeux au ciel entendant les pas de l'autre derrière lui tandis qu'il cherchait sa batte.

\- Alors, c'est quoi cette fois mon cher Éther ? En quoi peut ce pauvre Eren t'aider pour que tu traverse tout le terrain pour venir me voir ? 

\- Ça m'attriste que tu n'ai pas remarqué mon absence vendredi..,-le garçon s'avança en souriant jusqu'à s'adosser au vestiaire près de celui d'Eren-..je me demandais si tu pouvais me passer tes cours...tu vois la loi veut que je les rattrapes... 

\- Ah...tu as encore séché…

\- Euh....disons que...le cours de math m'a rendu malade...Ah si tu savais...j'avais un mal de tête horrible !!! Des tambours jouaient dans mon crâne ! Mes yeux voyaient flou les nombres si intéressants des calculs des radiants ! Et tous ces cercles passiona- 

\- C'est bon j'ai compris tu t'ennuyais comme d'habitude et tu es parti faire des frappes en douce…

Eren rit doucement avant de mettre son sac sur son épaule. 

\- Euhm...officiellement ce n'est pas ça mais oui. Alors je pourrais avoir tes cahiers s'il te plaît~? 

Eren le regarda blasé. 

\- Je les ai pas....avec moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de trimballer mes cours au cas où je tombe sur toi.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas je passerai les prendre cette semaine chez toi si ça te dérange pas…

\- Oui y'a pas de souci...et sérieux...arrête de me coller comme ça !!!! 

L'autre garçon enleva une nouvelle fois son bras autour des épaules d'Eren en mettant ses mains devant lui en signe de paix. 

\- Ok ok !! Excuse moi je suis trop jeune pour mourir, mais il n'empêche...tu m'a l'air différent de d'habitude, quelque chose t'es arrivé, tu as la même tronche que le zombie qu'on voit dans le cinquième épisode de the walking dead !? 

Eren le regarda un moment avant de soupirer. 

\- Au moins c'est précis, en fait..c'est ta tête elle me déprime…

\- Blague appart ? 

Il soupira encore exaspéré. Pourquoi il fallait qu'il pose autant de questions.

\- J'ai juste eu...une semaine un peu épuisante, mais ça va..

Éther l'observa un petit moment avant de passer ses bras derrière sa tête croisant ses doigts. 

\- Si tu le dis....et ton bras toujours rien ? 

Eren secoua la tête doucement. 

\- Dommage...moi qui voulait venir à ton mariage...j'ai toujours su que tu finirai seul..sans vouloir te vexer.

Eren lui donna un coup dans les côtes agacé, tandis qu'Éther riait aux éclats. 

\- Espèce de..c'est toi qui va finir par mourir un de ces jours de mes propres mains ! 

\- Pfff tu ne vise jamais juste pas moyen que je meurs avec toi. 

\- Ah oui !? Tu veux que je te montre un peu comment je vise-....

Eren s'arrêta de parler sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, tandis qu'il le récupéra doucement pour lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Livaï lui avait répondu. 

\- " Désolé Eren je vais être un peu occupé aujourd'hui je t'rappellerai ce soir et on reparlera de ça, passe une bonne- " ouch~!! Pourquoi tu me frappe encore !??? 

Eren claqua sa langue contre son palais agacé. 

\- Combien de fois il faut que je te dise de ne pas lire mes messages par-dessus mon épaule ?? 

Éther allait répondre lorsque tout à coup son visage s'illumina d'un sourire presque effrayant. 

\- Alors il y avait bien quelque chose~ 

\- De quoi tu parles encore ?!..

Eren ferma son casier avant de se diriger vers la sortie suivi d'Éther.

\- Qui est Livaï ? 

\- Une personne que tu ne connais pas..

\- Je me doute bien sinon je ne te poserai pas la question..alors ? 

\- Alors quoi ?..

\- Humain ? 

-......non alien…

\- Sérieux ?

Eren se tourna vers lui. 

\- T'es débile ou tu le fais exprès ? 

\- Je le fais exprès..alleeeeez dis moi qui est-il..tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui....et je connais tout ton entourage jusqu'à maintenant..

\- Écoute tu n'a pas besoin de savoir qui il est....je ne le connais pas depuis très longtemps moi non plus..et pour être plus précis je le connais seulement depuis hier..

Éther le regarda un peu surpris.

\- Oh seulement ?

\- Oui....maintenant je vais te laiss- 

\- C'est ton âme-soeur !? 

\- ..........non..

\- Tu as hésité c'est donc vrai!! Enfin tu viens juste de me dire qu'il n'y avait toujours rien sur ton bras et tu as déjà trouvé ton âme-soeur en faite !!!?? Méchant Eren !! Tu ne me l'a même pas dit !!! 

Eren essayait de placer une phrase mais seulement quelques mots sortaient de sa bouche avant d'être coupés par le monologue de son ami. Seulement à bout de nerfs il le prit par les épaules pour le secouer. 

\- ÉTHER !!! Stop !! Respire maintenant et arrête de parler, écoute moi plutôt !!! 

\- E-euh...oui oui..d'accord..mais s'il te plaît arrête de me secouer, je suis pas un prunier…

\- T'es un idiot fini surtout !! Et Livaï n'est pas mon âme soeur, je n'ai toujours rien sur le bras d'accord !?...on c'est juste rencontré hier par hasard et quelques circonstances ont fait qu'on s'est échangés nos numéros, est ce que maintenant tu es satisfait idiot ?? 

\- Tout à fait...j'ai compris et je ne suis pas sale j'ai pris une douche ce matin…

Eren ne pouvait pas le regarder de manière plus blasé qu'il le faisait maintenant. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'empêchait de lui fracasser le crâne avec sa batte, sûrement les années de prisons qu'il risquerait de prendre pour homicide volontaire. 

\- J'en ai marre de toi laisse moi tranquille je m'en vais ! 

Eren tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie du bâtiment. 

\- Hein ?...oh okay à plus tard alors et passe le bonjour à Livaï ! 

Eren se tourna lui montrant son majeur tandis qu'Éther souriant jusqu'aux oreilles lui faisant au revoir de la main. 

\- Ce qu'il peut être lourd parfois…

Eren marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'au métro seulement voyant le sien arriver à l'arrêt il couru pour s'engouffrer dedans. A cette heure il y avait un peu plus de personnes et il ne restait déjà plus aucune place vide. 

Il mit directement ses écouteurs avant de revenir sur le message de Livaï qu'il relu un moment pour s'occuper. 

" Je me demande ce qu'il fait maintenant..." 

Il releva doucement la tête regardant le paysage morne des sous-sols passer devant ses yeux et se mélanger, au rythme de la vitesse du métro. Ses pensées divagueaient doucement dans sa tête et il pouvait presque sentir ses yeux commencer à se fermer d'eux mêmes. La barre à laquelle il se tenait lui glaçait les doigts à cause de sa froideur mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se tenir. 

" Prochain arrêt Shinganshina district, veuillez s'il vous plaît faire attention à la fermeture des portes, destinat-...."

Eren décida tout à coup de descendre à cet arrêt avant de rentrer chez lui. Il sorti tant bien que mal du métro avant de remonter à la surface et prendre un chemin bien précis qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. La neige avait commencé à retomber doucement couvrant ses cheveux d'une mince couches de flocons.  
Arrivé à sa destination il remarqua à l'entrée du grand portail en fer noir une petite fille qui marchait doucement devant ce dernier en faisant des allées retour sûrement pour dégourdir son corps à cause du froid. Près de la petite, il y avait une petite charrette en bois où l'on voyait de loin des bouquets de fleurs posées en piles. 

Il décida de s'approcher d'elle doucement sortant ses mains de ses poches. 

\- Salut, dit il en souriant doucement et se mettant à sa hauteur. 

\- Bonjour Monsieur~, la petite lui rendit son sourire, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans, est ce que vous êtes intéressé par les bouquets ?..

Eren regarda un peu les bouquets avant de hocher la tête. 

\- J'aimerai bien en acheter un oui…

\- Lequel voulez vous ?...

\- Les roses blanches qui sont là s'il te plaît..  
\- D'accord..., la gamine récupéra le bouquet avant de se tourner vers Eren toujours souriante, elles ne sont pas vivante vous savez...c'est des fleurs gelées..mais elles sont très belles quand même...  
\- Oh je vois...il serait difficile de trouver un aussi beau bouquet de roses en hiver en effet..  
L'enfant sourit de nouveau.  
\- C'est mon papa qui les fabrique...le bouquet coûte 12€...vous le voulez toujours ?..  
\- Oui oui..., Eren lui donna l'argent tandis que la petite lui confia le bouquet en le remerciant.  
\- C'est gentil merci...  
\- Merci à toi...mais dis moi..tu es toute seule ?...  
\- Non...mon papa va bientôt revenir..il est allé nous chercher un chocolat chaud...parce-que je lui ai dis que j'avais froid...  
Eren sourit avant de se lever doucement.  
\- Bien...je vais te laisser dans ce cas..merci encore et prend soin de toi...  
\- Merci monsieur au revoir...  
Eren lui sourit avant de tourner les talons, passant le portail noir et tenant contre son torse le bouquet de fleurs sculptées. Il avait été surpris de voir cette petite toute seule entrain de vendre.  
\- Papa papa !! Regarde j'ai vendu un bouquet !! Regarde !!  
Eren tourna la tête et remarqua au loin la petite dans les bras de son père qui lui souriait fièrement. Au moins elle n'était pas seule se dit-il.  
Par la suite il reprit alors sa marche dans l'allée du cimetière couverte de neige et s'arrêta peu après devant une tombe plus grande que les autres. Il resta un petit moment debout devant celle ci avant de s'agenouiller posant le bouquet dessus et enlevant quelques feuilles mortes de la plaque lisse où les prénoms de ses parents étaient gravés.  
\- Bonjour papa...bonjour maman...  
Posant son menton entre ses bras il regarda devant lui le tombeau en silence et resta ainsi plus d'une demi-heure, dans ce froid glacial qu'il ne savait pas s'il le ressentait sur son corps...ou dans son cœur.


End file.
